


hurry up and save the world, right?

by ladymarvell



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Multi, Raven Reyes is the Chosen One, Raven the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymarvell/pseuds/ladymarvell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is about the literally throw herself past the threshold of her room and kick the door shut. A move she perfected in middle school to keep from getting hit before 7th grade picture day. Its hard enough to fend off nosy teachers and bored councilors when there is photographic evidence of her bruises. But before she can make the move, something hits her and surprisingly it’s not her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hurry up and save the world, right?

Her mom’s flavor of the week is throwing shit around the room again. Shouts, accusations and cheap plastic cups are flying through the air over Raven’s head.  When the dude reaches over the table and slaps her mother, Raven takes that as her cue to get out post-haste. She squeezes out of sight as the two scuffle, knocking over the recently cooked, to perfection she might add, Mac-N-Cheese onto the floor.

Raven rolls her eyes as she mourns her dinner. The food bank on fifth rarely get the name brand Mac-N-Cheese and she was really looking forward to it. Now she’s stuck with stupid canned beets tonight. Raven plops herself down on her bed and pulls her chemistry book into her lap. She can read this night’s chapter assignments and once her mom and what’s-his-face tire themselves out, she can sneak past their conked out bodies draped over the couch and into the kitchen to get something to eat. At least that’s what she hopes until she hears the door slam.

 

_oh no._

 

Raven runs outside her room to see what’s-his-face get in his pickup, with Raven’s mom running outside after him. Raven doesn't even have time to be embarrassed that her mom is wearing the ratty old see-through negligee and the meth heads two trailers over are getting a show, because all she can think is,

 

_please please please don’t drive away._

 

One thing Raven has learned over the years is that if there is anything worse than her mom’s flavor of the week hanging around, it’s her mom’s flavor of the week not hanging around. It just never ends up well for her. Without something or someone distracted to her from how much she doesn't love her daughter, her mom tends to find any excuse to rage at Raven. And Raven has a chapter test tomorrow and cannot deal with that kind of bullshit right now.

 

Raven watches in almost abject horror as her mom tries to pry the driver side door open as the truck speeds off, causing her mom to fall flat on her face. She can hear the meth heads cackling up a storm and hooting and hollering as apparently her mother decided to forgo underwear today too. Meanwhile, the Collins boy across the street finally sticks his head out his front door to see what all the commotion is about. Before Raven can think, _is this actually my life?_ Her mother turns to her.

 

What happens is next is what Raven refers to has her panic tunnel vision. The laughing meth heads and the concerned Finn Collins all fall away and Raven can only see the seething anger on her mom’s face, directed solely at her. Her mom doesn't actually say the words but Raven can hear them clear as anything, anyway.

 

_This is your fault! You are the reason they never stay!_

 

She barely has time to scramble inside as her mother rushes after her. Raven is about the literally throw herself past the threshold of her room and kick the door shut. A move she perfected in middle school to keep from getting hit before 7th grade picture day. It’s hard enough to fend off nosy teachers and bored councilors when there is photographic evidence of her bruises. But before she can make the move, something hits her and surprisingly it’s not her mother.

 

It feels like a punch to the gut, but like a gentle punch to gut, if that makes any sense at all. (She knows it doesn't but that’s how it feels, okay?) It’s a warm pressure in her stomach and it spreads throughout her body, hitting her head like a wave and making her dizzy. She puts her hands on her head to keep the room from spinning. But then she is spinning. Her mom’s hand grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face her so she can yell at her to her face. It’s all blame and hate and curses in Spanish but the words are blurring together and it makes no sense.  She sees it coming then, her mother’s hand coming down at her and instead of bracing herself for the hit she catches her mother’s arm inches away from her face.

 

There it is. The moment. Nothing seems to move. Raven looks just as shocked as her mom does. She’s holding her mom’s arm in a tight fist, keeping her from striking her face. Her mother tries to pull her hand away but to no avail. Raven realizes then that her mother can’t pull away because she is strong. Raven Reyes is physically stronger than her mother. The realization comes as a relief, like the first breath of air after being held under water. Raven takes this moment to tell her mom something she’s always wanted to say, “You won’t be hitting me again.”

Raven doesn't know how but she knows she mean it. More than she has meant anything she has ever said before.

 

“Raven!” Raven looks past her speechless mother and sees Finn Collins standing in the doorway. He has a look of vague alarm on his face as he tries to comprehend the scene before him. Raven roughly drops her mom’s arm and takes joy in seeing her rub the spot where Raven’s hand held tight. “You hungry?” Finn asks looking back and forth between the two women. Even if Raven’s dinner wasn't all over the kitchen floor, Raven is smart (like really smart, so smart) and she can take a hint.

 

“Starving.” Raven replies, not looking back at her mother and heading out the door. Finn waits until she’s out of the trailer before taking his eyes off her mother and following her out. It’s a habit he has picked up over the years of intervening in Raven’s life.

 

“You want to stay over tonight?” Finn asks, jogging a bit to catch up. Raven shrugs.

 

“Sure, but you have to buy me a pincho.”

 

“Deal.” Finn smiles, and takes off running to the end of the block where Mr. Núñez sells pastelitos and icies out his kitchen window. “Race ya!” He shouts behind him and Raven laughs.

 

“You’re a cheater, Finn Collins!” Before running after him. Neither Raven nor Finn see the women in the beige car watching them with curious eyes. The women reaches over to the passenger seat and pulls a cell phone out of her purse.

 

The phone rings only twice and the woman takes note that Raven has already ran past Finn and made it to the Núñez’s place.

 

“Confirmation?” A man’s voice asks following the third ring.

 

“I found her.” The woman smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for The 100 and I'm so nervous I hope I am doing them justice. Especially my ladylove, Raven because she deserves only the best honestly. Any feedback would be helpful as I'm concerned about writing being ooc or disjointed because I haven't written anything that wasn't an academic paper is so long, I'm afraid I forgot how to write for fun. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own as I do not have a beta. On that note, how do you get a beta?


End file.
